The Time is Right
by Hope A
Summary: After Waiting in the Wings. Fred and Gunn have a fight and at the moment are not together. Wesley knows he shouldn’t, but wants to make a move. With Fred correspond or brush Wesley away?
1. Default Chapter

The Time is Right  
  
After Waiting in the Wings. Fred and Gunn have a fight and at the moment are not together. Wesley knows he shouldn't, but wants to make a move. With Fred correspond or brush Wesley away?  
  
Hyperion Hotel 9:30 am. Angel is in his room with Connor. Cordy is at her desk and Fred is on the laptop. Gunn is on the couch playing with his Game Boy.  
  
"Oh, I think I've found it" Wesley states.  
  
" What?" Fred says a little startled.  
  
" Well, Fred, I was looking for the demon that Cordy saw in her vision and I think I found it" Wesley states starring at Fred.  
  
" Let me see" Cordy says taking the book. " Yeah, this is the one, all gross and scaly"  
  
"Good, and when is she or he, it supposed to be arriving" Wesley asks a little unsure.  
  
" Umm, I think in about a week" Cordy says.  
  
" Well, that leaves us time, right?" Fred asks still looking at her PC screen.  
  
" Yes, yes it should" Wesley says softly as if only talking to Fred.  
  
" So, what does it do?" Gunn says walking over.  
  
" Hmm? Oh, yes, umm well, kill us basically" Wesley says looking up at Gunn.  
  
" Oh, so, how do we stop it?" Gunn asks.  
  
" Um, well, I think beheading shall work" Wesley explains.  
  
" Cool" Gun states walking to weapon cabinet.  
  
" We still need to devise a plan and a strategy," Wesley says still staring at Fred.  
  
Wesley and Fred do some research while Cordy and Angel train.  
  
" (Yawn) I'm a little hungry," Fred says not looking up from her book.  
  
Wesley looks up at Fred with a smile, and then sees Gunn at the doorway. Gunn enters  
  
" Did someone say something about lunch?" Gunn says as Fred turns around and smiles at Gunn as they kiss. " Wes, you in?" Gunn asks  
  
" No, I think I'll work some more" Wesley says.  
  
Gunn and Fred turn and leave. Wesley stares at the doors as they close and watches them walk off hand in hand. About an hour later they come back, but don't proceed to work. Fred goes up to her room and gets a book while Gunn reads a magazine.  
  
Fred runs down with the book and shows it to Gunn.  
  
"Here, this is it" Fred says handing a book titled Romeo and Juliet.  
  
" This is the great and wonderful book you were talking about. It's old and English," Gunn says. He looks at Fred to see a frown on her face.  
  
" This book is meaningful to me, Charles" Fred says almost in tears.  
  
" It's just a book, and it's Shakespeare, it's wimpy and no offence but stupid" Gunn says handing the book back to her. Wesley has watched and heard this whole thing.  
  
" Fine, if that's what you think, let's talk about your Game Boy or stupid magazines. There's literature for ya" Fred says angrily. This time she was determined not to run off. Wesley was amazed she stood up for herself, so was Gunn.  
  
" Hey, my Game Boy is expensive and worth a lot, and my magazines aren't stupid, it's what I like to read ok!" Gunn says almost yelling.  
  
" Then why don't you understand, this is what I like, it's what I like to read. And if you can't accept or respect that, then I don't want anything to do with you" Fred yells back in tears.  
  
" I like it too Fred" Wesley whispers to himself in his office.  
  
Gunn looks at her with a sorry face and wishing he hadn't said anything at all. Wesley stands in amazement, but happy. He is mad Fred got upset, but glad she stood up for her self and stood her ground. With that Fred runs up to her room and slams the door. Wesley hears it and comes out of his office pretending not to know what happened.  
  
" Guun, what happened, she..?" Wesley started  
  
" Just...leave me alone," Gunn says as he leaves the hotel.  
  
Wesley walks up the stairs and knocks on Fred's door. He can hear her crying, but knows she needs to talk.  
  
" Charles, I don't want to see you right now." Fred says expecting Gunn.  
  
" It's me Fred" Wesley says  
  
" Oh, Wesley! Come in" Fred says getting up opening the door.  
  
" I heard you slam the door," Wesley states  
  
" I bet you heard a lot more" Fred mumbles  
  
" Do you want to talk?"  
  
" Well, I just...we..." Fred starts  
  
" It's okay Fred. I understand" Wesley says getting ready to leave.  
  
" No, wait, it's fine" Fred says putting her hand on his shoulder and turning him around.  
  
" Oh, okay then" Wesley says walking over to Fred.  
  
"Well, I don't even know if we belong together anymore" Fred said as Wesley just stared at her.  
  
" And we just had a big fight and.." Fred says mumbling off. " I'm talking too much aren't I"?  
  
" No, not at all" Wesley says staring into her eyes and putting on a small grin.  
  
Fred and Wesley talk for a while about everything and they have a good conversation that brings them closer.  
  
" Oh, it's getting late!" Fred declares looking at her clock.  
  
" Yes, I should go.." Wesley says as he starts to walk out.  
  
" No! You can stay a little longer, I mean if you want" Fred says looking up at Wesley  
  
" Oh, alright if that's what you'd like" Wesley says walking over to her bed.  
  
Wesley sits down and Fred lays her head on his chest. Wesley stunned brushes her hair with his hand and allows her to sit back. He kisses her forehead and she looks up at him with her big brown eyes. Wesley can't help but smile. She leans into him and their lips meet. She kisses him first and then he kisses back. They passionately kiss for several moments and then finally pull apart. Wesley stares at her and smiles in content. Fred smiles back and nuzzles into Wesley again. Unconsciously they fall asleep in each other's arms. The next morning the sun wakes them up. Fred gets up almost forgetting Wesley. She heads into the bathroom and takes a quick shower and changes. When she comes out, Wesley is awake and running his hands through his hair.  
  
" Oh, hey, you...look...great" Wesley says as Fred's walks out in a yellow sundress that fits her curves.  
  
" Thanks" Fred says with her head down.  
  
Wesley comes over and lifts her head with his hand. Their eyes meet and they kiss again. There's a knock at the door and they immediately pull apart. Wesley runs into the bathroom and locks the door. Angel walks in to see Fred.  
  
" Hey, good morning, do you want breakfast? Gunn bought breakfast burritos." Angel states looking around a little.  
  
" Yeah, sure I'd love some" Fred says ready to walk out.  
  
" Is there some one else in here?" Angel asks sensing another human.  
  
" No, no just lil' old me" Fred says walking out, but Angel stops her.  
  
" No, I smell some one in here" Angel says walking into her room.  
  
" No, let's go" Fred says trying to shove him out.  
  
" No, it's some one familiar" Angel says walking towards the bathroom. " Wesley?" Angel asks walking to the bathroom door. Angel turns to Fred. " Is he in there?" Angel asks confused.  
  
" No, no, no one, but me, let's go" Fred says  
  
Angel walks to the bathroom door and breaks in down to find Wesley standing in the middle of the room.  
  
" What the hell is going on?" Angel asks furiously.  
  
" Well, umm, I just..." Wesley starts.  
  
" Did you sleep with her?" Angel asks.  
  
" No, of course not, I checked on her last night and we fell asleep"  
Wesley explained  
  
" Oh, is she okay?" Angel asks  
  
"Yeah, got to go, bye" Wesley says running past Angel and grabbing Fred by the arm.  
  
" Ok, I've been meaning to say this for a long time and I don't want Angel to get mad or Gunn, but I love you and I've wanting to go out or do something with you for a long time. So there what do you say?" Wesley says quickly.  
  
" You, you like me?" Fred spits out.  
  
" Yes, very much so.." Wesley starts as Fred cuts him off.  
  
" Me too" Fred whispers  
  
Wesley's eyes widen and he kisses her grabbing her arms. She kisses back, and then he runs off out of the Hotel.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Time is Right Chapter 2  
  
Wesley is at his apartment, and thinking about what Fred said to him and what he told her. He was so happy she felt the same way. He had been very upset and sad the past few days because Fred was with Gunn. But once he kissed Fred, he was the happiest he ever felt in his life. He knew there might be a chance that Fred goes back to Gunn or Gunn will just kill him. Wesley hears a knock at the door and fears that it may be Gunn or Angel or anyone. He does not want to be beat up right now and still wants to be with Fred.  
  
" Wesley?" a soft voice asks as it knocks on the door. Wesley realizing that it is Fred runs to the door.  
  
" Fred" he whispered as he opened the door to let her in. She came in and closed the door.  
  
" We need to talk" Fred said sitting down on the couch next to Wesley.  
  
" Yes, we do" Wesley agreed staring into her eyes.  
  
" I love Charles, and I thought I should be with him" Fred started.  
  
" Oh, I see" Wesley said putting his head down.  
  
" But, after last night, when I was with you, I didn't even remember Charles, only you. I realized who I should be with, and I think, that's you."  
  
" Oh," Wesley was able to spit out. He was so happy and smiling, but tried not to show too much emotion.  
  
" I think I'm in love with you" Fred said closing in on Wesley.  
  
She kissed him and Wesley returned the kiss. He was very happy she chose him and a little surprised she did. They finally pulled apart and Fred started to unbutton Wesley's shirt. He did the same. Fred was standing in front of him and he looked over her perfect body. She did the same to him. He fell on top of her and kissed her neck and jaw line. Fred's lips met Wesley's and they kissed passionately. Her hands wrapped around Wesley and he slid his hands behind her back, holding her waist. Then he pulled away, knowing they were moving way to fast.  
  
" No, no Fred, this is to fast" Wesley says buttoning his shirt and sitting up. Fred did the same.  
  
" Why what's wrong?" Fred asked a little worried and angry at the same time.  
  
" We, we shouldn't, I don't want to take advantage of you like this" he explained.  
  
" Fine, if you think we're going to fast we'll stop, but still want to be with you" Fred stated.  
  
" I do to, but not that way, not yet," Wesley explained. Fred walked up to Wesley kissed him on the lips and began to walk out.  
  
" Wait, you don't have to go" Wesley said following her.  
  
" No, but I think you need some time to yourself and I agree with you, it was to fast. I'll see you tomorrow" Fred declared and walked out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Wesley came in a little late and looked very tired. Fred was already at her computer when Wesley arrived.  
  
"Good morning" Wesley greeted, still half asleep. Fred could tell he didn't get enough sleep and felt bad for pushing her away.  
  
" Hey, Wesley" Fred said trying to smile.  
  
Wesley looked over to Fred and smiled.  
  
" Hello, Fred. How are you this morning?" Wesley asked.  
  
" Good, and you?" Fred asked.  
  
" Fine"  
  
The rest of the crew didn't really notice their odd behavior, except Cordelia. She knew something was up. Then Cordelia gasped loudly and stared at Wesley with anger.  
  
" Haah" Cordy said  
  
" What? What's wrong?" Angel asked, coming over to her.  
  
" You didn't! No you couldn't" Cordy yelled "Can I speak with you, Wesley, privately" Cordy said as she dragged Wes into his office.  
  
" What?" Wesley asked  
  
" Did you sleep with Fred?" Cordy asked.  
  
Wesley's eyes shot open.  
  
" NO! Of course not!" Wesley protested. " How could you think that?" Wesley asked.  
  
" Well you were both acting kind of weird" Cordelia explained.  
  
" Cordy!" Wes yelled leaving his office.  
  
Cordelia stayed in his office and thought about what she asked. It was sort of an outrageous question to ask.  
  
Wes stopped at the front desk and looked at what Fred was researching. Fred could feel some one behind her and jumped.  
  
" Ah" Fred said turning around to look at Wesley. " Oh, Wesley, you scared me a little" Fred explained.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Wesley stated.  
  
" So, what's up?" Fred asked looking up at Wesley.  
  
"I just wanted to know what you were researching" Wesley said.  
  
"Oh, well just looking over our website, making some changes" Fred explained.  
  
"Oh, did Angel ask you too?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No, but there's nothing else for me to do" Fred explained.  
  
"Oh" Wesley said plainly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The day was slow and every one was tired. By the end of the day, Cordy and Gunn had gone home. Angel headed off to bed early with Connor. Wesley was in his office reading and organizing his files. Fred was in the courtyard reading her book. Wesley decided to check on Fred and talk to her. He headed towards the stairs, but noticed the courtyard doors open and saw Fred sitting on the bench. He quietly approached the doors and walked into the courtyard. Fred heard some one behind her and jumped as Wesley laid his hand on her shoulder, making him jump back also.  
  
"Ahh" Fred yelled. "You scared me. I didn't know you were still here, I'll get out of your way" Fred said as she headed past Wesley.  
  
" No, wait! I wanted to talk to you" Wesley explained causing Fred to turn towards him.  
  
"Oh, okay then" Fred said approaching Wesley.  
  
"Sit, please" Wesley offered as he sat down too. "I've been meaning to talk to about what happened earlier. I just wanted to say...it's just...well," Wesley stuttered out.  
  
"It's okay Wesley I understand. We were moving to fast and I know you wanted to be a gentleman. I feel the same way." Fred said.  
  
"Well, that's what feel too, Fred" Wesley said reaching to hold Fred's hand.  
  
Fred let Wesley hold her and dropped her book. He closed in on her, as she came closer to Wesley also. His lips met hers as she closed her eyes. He put his hand on her face and tangled it in her hair. She lifted her hand over his shoulder. They continued to kiss as Wesley moved his hand to her waist. A few minutes later, they pulled apart, but did not see the figure standing at the door. Wesley looked into her eyes as she looked into his eyes as well. Angel stood at the door smiling at the couple. He left the door to leave them alone. Angel was happy for Wesley and knew this what he wanted, and he always thought they belonged together in the first place. Wesley and Fred continued for a few minutes until Fred started to get up, her lips still locked with Wesley's.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fred led Wesley up the stairs. She turn to run up and Wesley held her waist and followed her. They made it to her door. Wesley turned Fred around and pressed her up against the door kissing her again while Fred struggled with the doorknob. They enter her room and Wesley throws Fred onto bed as he fell onto the bed too. He balanced himself on his elbow, keeping his weight off her. He leaned in and kissed her again as Fred started to unbutton his shirt. He lifted up and sat on her hips, undressing her as well. She ripped his shirt off and threw it to the floor. He did the same. Fred then started to undo his belt and he tried to undo her pants. She tore the belt off and threw it to the floor also. He struggled with her pants as she wriggled out of them tossing them aside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wesley leaned into her and kissed her jaw and neck. She threw her head back giving him more access to her skin. He sat back up and tore off his pants as well. He looked down at her perfect body and ran his hands up and down her body. She gasped in surprise and arched into Wesley. He slid his hands behind her back and undid her bra. Then Wesley placed kisses up and her body stopping at her stomach. He rubbed his hand over her and began taking off her panties. He played with her body until she started to take off his boxers. He leaned into her and kissed her allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. She lifted her hands up and wrapped them around him. Wesley slid in hand under her, holding her back and the other ran down her thighs. He then allowed all his weight on her and she arched into him. Wesley didn't know if they were moving to fast, but they couldn't stop now. Fred didn't know if they were moving to fast also, but she knew they couldn't stop now. She arched into  
Wesley as he entered her causing her moan in pleasure.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Fred awoke, to see Wesley lying next to her with his arm around her back. She was covered by the sheets but was still a bit embarrassed. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest, which woke Wesley up. He looked down to see a half- asleep Fred, lying on top of him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He turned to the alarm clock on her dresser, and it read 6: 45. He new they had more time to sleep, but thought they should get up now. He solely sat up, which made Fred roll over on her side.  
  
He quietly called her name to wake her up.  
  
" Fred? Fred?" Wesley asked rubbing her shoulder. She slowly turned to face him, opened her eyes and looked up. She yawned and sat up, still holding on to the covers.  
  
"Good morning" Fred said with a great smile.  
  
"Good morning" Wesley replied. "We should probably get ready even though it's early" Wesley suggested.  
  
"Sure, I'll go hop in the shower. It will only be a few minutes," Fred said as she ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Wesley got u and followed her in. By the time he was in the bathroom, she was already in the shower. He opened the curtain to the shower and stepped in. A little surprised Fred jumped but then relaxed and smiled at Wesley. He placed his hands on her back and messaged her neck and upper back. She let her head fall back as he undid all the little knots I her back. She turned to face him and kissed him passionately. Wes moved one hand to her face and the other rested on her hip. After a few minutes they both stepped out. Wesley grabbed a towel and handed it to Fred, and grabbed another one and wrapped it around himself. They changed quickly and headed down stairs. No one was there. Wesley decided to say he came in early.  
  
About an hour later Cordy arrived and Angel came out of his room.  
  
"Hey everyone" Cordy greeted happily.  
  
"Good morning" Fred and Wesley said simultaneously.  
  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
The End. 


End file.
